Their World
by hyukssoul
Summary: Dunia supernatural yang penuh teka teki. kisah klasik serta keromansaan, sejumlah tragedi juga drama. Main cast : kihae. WARNING : Genderswitch. other cast : go checking.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Their World : Identity

Pairing : KI/GS!HAE, KyuMin, broken!Won/GS!Hyuk.

Rating : R to NC 17

Genre : Genderswitch, Hurt, Comfort, Romance, Supernatural?, Tragedy

Summary :

Dunia mereka dan berbagai kejadian di dalamnya.

.

.

"Dengar, disana, kau tidak boleh nakal. Kau harus menuruti perkataan mereka, nenekmu, kakekmu, paman – paman mu dan terlebih, Appa-mu. Kau mengerti?".

Henry, sang bocah kecil yang baru saja diberi arahan oleh sang Ibu pun mengangguk. Sang Ibu yang bernama Donghae itu tersenyum senang seraya menamkan kecupan singkat di pipi si buah hati.

"Apa Eomma tidak ikut?" tanya Henry dengan wajah polosnya. Donghae pun menjawabnya dengan gelengan dan tak lupa senyum yang masih terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"Untuk apa kau suruh dia menemui bajingan itu bersama keluarganya". Tiba – tiba datanglah Eunhyuk, sang kakak dari Donghae. Sontak Donghae menutup telinga buah hatinya meski itu percuma.

"Hentikan!" ujar Donghae geram, "Kau tak pantas mengatakan itu di depannya" dia mendelik kesal pada Eunhyuk. Akan tetapi Eunhyuk tertawa yang lalu menghampiri keponakan tercintanya dalam hitungan detik. Dia membungkuk dan hampir berjongkok di hadapan Henry yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, bahkan sangat pendek mengingat umur Henry yang masih seumur jagung.

"Henry sayang" tukas Eunhyuk membelai lembut pipi putih pucat Henry, "Kau tahu bukan? Jika Appa-mu itu dan keluarganya..".

BRAK.

Belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan ucapannya, Donghae dengan sigap melempar Eunhyuk membentur dinding yang langsung retak dalam satu kali hentakan.

"KU BILANG HENTIKAN!" teriak Donghae tersulut emosi yang membara. Dan Eunhyuk, dengan sigap dia berdiri lalu menyerang Donghae dengan cara yang sama. Dia lempar Donghae mengenai salah satu sudut tangga, membuat Donghae jatuh dan terpojok.

"Kau" rintih Donghae langsung menatap tajam pada Eunhyuk yang tersenyum kecut juga menantang dengan satu alisnya yang naik. Donghae pun berdiri kemudian menyerang Eunhyuk hingga keduanya saling menekan pada dinding yang tak lagi retak tapi hampir hancur berantakan.

"Hentikan" satu ucapan sederhana dan kedua bersaudara itupun memisahkan diri. Dialah Jungsu, sang kakak tertua, penengah diantara para saudaranya yang sering kali melakukan hal seperti tadi, berargumen hingga tak ayal satu dari mereka akan terluka. Meski, itu tak terlalu berarti. Luka kecil akan sembuh dalam hitungan detik, wajar.

"Mengapa kalian berkelahi di rumahku huh? Terlebih dihadapan keponakanku yang manis ini?" ujar Jungsu yang sudah ada dihadapan Henry. Henry yang sedari tadi tertunduk, malas menanggapi peperangan antara sang Ibu dan Bibinya, akhirnya mendongak.

Henry bukannya tak ingin melerai. Tapi, perselisihan antara dua orang yang disayanginya itu sering terjadi terlebih jika sudah menyangkut sang 'Appa'.

"Kau hendak pergi kemana anak manis?" tanya Jungsu mengusap lembut surai keemasan Henry.

"Rumah Appa" jawab anak itu singkat. Mereka sudah terbiasa pula dengan sifat Henry yang irit berbicara ini, lihat saja siapa Ayahnya, Kim Kibum, pangeran es sang pengusa vampire daerah selatan.

Ya begitulah. Henry adalah seorang anak dari penguasa Vampire. Dia terlahir dari rahim seorang Ibu yang cantik, sederhana, manis namun bagaimana sang Ayah, sang Ibu juga merupakan vampire dimana sang Ibu adalah putri bungsu dari raja Vampire daerah utara.

Kerajaan vampire Donghae tak lagi dikepala oleh Raja Lee mengingat sang Ayah dari Ibu Henry ini atau ayah dari Donghae, sudah lama tiada dan pelakuanya tak lain adalah pangeran vampire selatan. Rumit? Memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan kini, kerajaan mereka bernaung dibawah pimpinan sang anak tertua Leeteuk.

Leeteuk, si lelaki yang ramah dan murah senyum. Dia memegang kekuasaan tertinggi dan bis dikategorikan sebagai klan tertua dari semua vampire yang ada. Dia membenci perkelahian meski kekeuatannya tak lebih kuat dari Kibum sang pangeran plus penguasa vampire daerah selatan. Dengan kata lain, meskipun dia terlihat kemayu, Leeteuk masih bisa diperhitungkan kekuatannya.

Leeteuk bukan tak mengetahui mengenai pembunuh dibalik kematian sang ayah. Dia tahu benar karena dia bersama Donghae, Eunhyuk dan bahkan ratu Lee menyaksikan pembunuhan tragis itu. Sakit hati adalah apa yang Leeteuk rasakan. Dia begitu mempercayai Kibum akan membawa kedamaian bagi seluruh klan vampire bahkan merestui hubungan antara sang adik, Donghae. Namun takdir berkata lain. Meskipun saat ini, Leeteuk enggan membahas itu lagi. Kembali dia anggap semuanya adalah takdir sama halnya dengankematian sang Ayah. Saat ini, dia hanya ingin hidup tenang bersama keluarga kecil dan para pengikut mereka yang masih setia dan tak membelot pada keluarga Kim.

Tak samar terdengar kedua keluarga ini memang tak bersatu. Keduanya selalu terlibat dalam gejolak perebutan kekuasan dan amarah yang meronta jika salah satu dari mereka bertemu. Baik Raja Lee ataupun Raja Kim, keduanya begitu sengit dalam meraih keinginan mereka meski cara yang yang mereka lakukan tergolong berbeda. Raja Lee lebih bersifat tenang, memikirkan apapun dengan bertahap sedang Raja Kim, klan daerah selatan, lebih pada menyerang di depan.

Kenyataan sulit mereka terima ketika mengetahui putra putri mereka terlibat dalam ikatan cinta yang sulit mereka pisahkan bahkan hingga menghasilkan seorang keturunan yang manis, lucu yang mereka namakan Kim Henry.

Hingga suatu saat, kejadian itu pun terjadi dengan atau tanpa kehendak mereka. Kibum, dengan teganya membunuh Raja dari klan utara dihadapan anggota keluarganya, Ratu Lee, Putra mahkota Leeteuk, dan kedua putri kembar Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

.

.

Maret, 1929 Masehi

_"Hae, sudah Eomma bilang, kau jangan menemuinya lagi"._

_"Aku hanya bersekolah. Itu kan wajar eomma" tandas Donghae pada sang Ibu, Nyonya Lee, ratu Vampire utara._

_Seperti biasanya Donghae memang hendak pergi bersekolah. Salah satu sekolah yang khusus dibuat untuk para penguasa klan vampire. Sekolah yang mengajarakan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan klan mereka termasuk, tak tersatukannya dua keluarga Kim dan Lee._

_Sayangnya, Donghae menepis keras hal tersebut karena disinilah takdir telah mempertemukan Donghae dengan dia seorang Kim. Dan sekarang, Donghae sedang terburu memasukan beberapa bawaannya termasuk satu cangkir darah segar, darahnya yang dia kemas dalam cangkir perak bertutupkan berlian disekelilingnya._

_Nyonya Lee hanya bisa memandangi putrinya itu dengan raut sedih serta kecewa. Donghae adalah orang yang bebal. Dia termasuk yang paling sulit untuk diajak berbicara terlebih jika sudah menyangkut apa yang diinginkannya, maka harus terlaksana._

_"Hanya sebentar. Dan mungkin, ini adalah yang terakhir untuk kami" jawab Donghae menghampiri sang Ibu lalu dia kecup kilat sisi wajahnya. Dalam hitungan detik, Donghae pun menghilang ke balik ratusan hektar pohon – pohon pinus yang tinggi di depan halaman rumah mereka._

_Kemudian, datanglah Eunhyuk merangkul manja sang Ibunda. "Sudahlah. Donghae akan menepati janjinya" timpal Eunhyuk memenangkan lalu dia layangkan satu kecupan di sisi wajah lain pada sang Ibu._

_Sementara itu, Donghae yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaian cantik dan satu gelas minuman 'segar' di tangannya. Dia tengah menunggu kedatangan dia, kekasihnya. Dia menunggu cukup lama dan kebosanan hingga aroma itu menghampiri, aroma khas dari sang kekasih, Kim Kibum._

_"Maaf"._

_Satu kata terlontar dari mulut Kibum yang kini sudah menempel di ceruk leher Donghae. Dia hujani Donghae dengan kecupan mesra seraya mendengar Donghae yang membalasnya dengan rintihan nikmat juga lenguhannya yang terlampau menggoda._

_Dalam lenguhannya, tak pelak Donghae sebutkan nama Kibum berkali – kali tiada henti. Bahkan, ketika Kibum dengan kasarnya menarik kepala Donghae sehingga mereka saling berhadapan dan Kibum yang mencuri manisnya bibir Donghae, Donghae pun melenguh semakin kentara._

_Belum lagi, remesan jemari Kibum yang terselip di dada Donghae dan jemari lain, Kibum mainkan untuk menyingkap seraya mengusap lembut paha Donghae hingga ke bagian terdalam membuat Donghae semakin gila dengan sentuhan kekasihnya itu._

_Hingga di menit lain, Donghae punya kekuatan untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kibum yang mulai membabi buta. Pakaian Donghae bahkan hampir koyak karenanya._

_"Sudah" tukas Donghae mendorong Kibum yang tersungkur beberapa langkah darinya. "Aku kemari bukan untuk itu" tambah Donghae._

_"Kita berpisah. Aku, Aku tak bisa lagi meneruskan hubungan kita" Donghae berucap menundukan kepalanya._

_"mengapa? Apa karena keluarga kita?" jawab Kibum dan Donghae mengangguk seraya menunjukan tatapan perih dan pilunya._

_Seketika Kibum merengkuh Donghae dalam pelukannya. Dia peluk erat Donghae dan tak ingin melepaskan sang gadis dengan begitu cepat. "Aku tak bisa" jawab Kibum, "Aku tak mau" lanjutnya lalu dirasakannya Donghae yang membalas pelukan dia sama eratnya juga tangisan kecil keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis._

.

.

Oktober, 2013 Masehi

"Kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu di depan Henry" hardik Donghae menekan Eunhyuk dengan tubuhnya di dinding. Perkelahian mereka masih berlanjut meski kini lebih terbungkus percakapan yang sengit.

Eunhyuk terseyum kecut, meremehkan Donghae dengan tatapan kejinya. "Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran" jawab Eunhyuk, "Salah?" ucapnya memperolok.

"ARGH" Eunhyuk meringis, mendongak ke arah kanan ketika Donghae semakin menekannya, menyudutkan dia yang benar – benar terhimpit ketat antara mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu" bisik Donghae diantara sisi wajah Eunhyuk, "Menyingkirlah dari hadapan putraku".

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum, bergidik seakan ucapan Donghae lucu. Kembali dia tatap sang adik disertai bisikan kecil dan lemah di telinganya, "Hadapilah kenyataan, adikku, sayang" ujar Eunhyuk.

KREK.

Donghae mematahkan tulang rusuk Eunhyuk yang lagi lagi meringis karena tekanannya. Dia mencoba melawan dengan membanting Donghae ke lantai dengan kerasnya. Donghae meringis, merasakan sakit di bagian pinggangnya dengan keadaan tidur terlentang dan satu lengan menyentuh bagian yang sakit itu.

"Aku" bisik Eunhyuk menurunkan mukanya mendekati Donghae yang meresapi rasa sakitnya, "tidak akan pernah memaafkan dia" lanjut Eunhyuk.

Keduanya berhadapan begitu dekat, mengenai hidung masing – masing dan Donghae hampir saja melemparkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah cantik Eunhyuk yang seketika hilang dalam sapuan angin. Donghae pun tergeletak sendiri, menurunkan kepalan tangan itu dan dia, dia menangis. Entah untuk apa. Hanya bulir air mata seperti kristal yang jatuh membasahi kedua pipi dan wajahnya yang rupawan.

.

.

"Terimakasih paman. Disini saja" ucap Henry pada salah satu pengantarnya. Paman yang Henry sebut itu pun membungkuk, memberi hormat hingga bergerak mundur dan menghilang dibalik gelapnya hutan – hutan di belakang mereka.

Henry pun melangkah, memasuki area yang tak baru baginya namun kehadirannya membuat para penghuni disekitar menatap sosok kecil Henry dengan tajam. Sosok Henry membangunkan emosi menyulut hingga ke nadi mereka meski rasa ciut seketika muncul mengingat ada bau lain yang melekat di tubuh Henry, bau darah yang kental dari majikan mereka, Kim Kibum. Karenanya mereka bergerak mundur dan tak pelak memberi hormat pada sosok kecil yang tengah berjalan dengan acuh menuju sebuah gerbang berlapis besi yang menjulang tinggi.

"Selamat datang yang mulia putra mahkota" sapa salah satu penjaga penjaga gerbang. Begitu hormat mereka menyapa satu – satunya putra dari penguasa mereka. Henry menundukan kecil kepala, mengangguk.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Their World : Ironic

Pairing : KI/GS!HAE, KyuMin, broken!Won/GS!Hyuk.

Rating : R to NC 17 Genre : Genderswitch, Hurt, Comfort, Romance, Supernatural?, Tragedy

Summary : Dunia mereka dan berbagai kejadian di dalamnya.

.

.

Derit pintu besi itu pun menggema, menarik kebelakang membukakan pintu untuk majikan kecil mereka. Bau darah Lee yang mereka cium membuat tiap pasang mata muak dan ingin membunuh tanpa asa hingga mereka sadari bahwa itu adalah percuma. Jika saja ada yang berani menyentuh sosok anak kecil ini, maka sang Ayah, penguasa sekaligus majikan tertinggi mereka, akan membunuh mereka tanpa belas kasihan.

Mereka tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin seorang putra terlahir dari kedua darah yang ludahnya pun tak tercampurkan. Ibarat minyak dan air, keduanya sudah lama mendendam satu sama lain untuk hal yang kadang mereka sendiri tidak mengerti. Rasa benci selalu ada antara keduanya. Bahkan, tadi saja sang putra mahkota di antar cukup jauh dari area mereka, selain untuk menjaga keduanya yang tak ingin memulai perkelahian.

.

Gerbang besi itu terlewati. Henry terus berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan hingga dilihatnya sosok dua mahluk yang lebih tinggi darinya. Keduanya terlihat tua namun tetap menawan terlebih kedua mahluk tersebut tersenyum sumringah seraya melambaikan tangan mereka pada Henry. Di belakang mereka terdapat beberapa pengawal yang berdiri seakan membungkuk yang tak hanya menyambut putra mahkota mereka namun juga menghormati dua sosok di depan mereka.

Raja Kim beserta sang Ratu. Itulah mereka, kedua orang tadi yang begitu semangat menyambut cucu tercinta mereka.

Sudah sedari tadi kedua orang tua itu menunggu kedatangan sang cucu. Memang begitulah, setiap satu bulan sekali Donghae berbaik hati membiarkan putranya mengunjungi keluarga Kibum. Selama satu bulan sang putra akan tinggal disana. Sebanyak rasa benci Donghae pada Kibum dan keluarganya, dia tetap tidak ingin Henry kehilangan sosok seorang Ayah juga kakek dan nenek mengingat kedua orang tua Donghae telah wafat. Tragis memang karena wafatnya orang tua Donghae terutama sang Ayah, adalah karena keluarga dari Ayah dari putra Donghae. Tragis dan ironis.

Donghae ingin berteriak, berbicara banyak jika siapapun yang membahas ini dihadapannya. Tapi, sisi lain dari dirinya ingin diam. Dia tak ingin, rasa bencinya pada Kibum dan keluarganya juga tertanam pada Henry. Yang dia ingin adalah, putranya itu hidup dengan tenang.

Karena itu pulalah sudah hampir puluhan bahkan ratusan tahun kedua klan ini tak lagi berseteru. Mereka memilih jalan mereka masing – masing demi kepentingan bersama serta kepentingan pribadi. Meski demikian, keduanya tetap menjaga jarak terkecuali untuk si kecil. Si kecil memiliki darah yang kental dari kedua klan. Tak ada satupun yang dapat memungkiri nasib tersebut bukan?

.

"Kami sudah menunggumu anak manis" Ratu besar Kim menepuk lembut pucuk kepala Henry. Begitu pula Raja besar Kim yang mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang cucu. Mereka tersenyum yang diikuti sapaan Henry di kedua pipi kedua penguasa itu.

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, Raja besar Kim.

Henry mengangguk lalu merangkul leher sang Raja. Raja yang mengerti langsung meraih Henry dan memangku cucu kesayangannya itu di tubuhnya. Mereka hampir terjatuh sesaat sang raja berdiri. Namun segera pengawal di dekat mereka menopang sang raja begitu pula sang Ratu yang menatap dengan raut cemas.

"Aku berjalan saja" ujar Henry yang mengerti keadaan sang kakek. Sesungguhnya dia tak ingin memaksa sang kakek untuk memangkunya. Hanya saja, ini seperti suatu kebiasaan. Setiap kali kedatangan Henry, sang raja akan selalu memaksa memangku sang cucu yang semakin tahun bobotnya semakin naik begitu pula ukuran tubuhnya. Mungkin, dia akan berhenti melakukan itu ketika dia wafat kelak.

Semua orang tahu, bahkan Henry tahu jika sang kakek tidak memiliki kesehatan yang baik dan karena itu Kibum menggantikan tahtanya. Kedua orang tua ini sudah hampir pupus dimakan usia meski tak kurang cakap yang masih menawan. Ingat bukan? Mereka semua adalah keluarga vampire yang awet muda. Mungkin mereka yang tertua sebelum Leeteuk yang memang tertua diantara kaum muda sebangsanya. Tapi, mereka berdua ini, Raja dan Ratu Kim, benar – benar paling tua.

Untuk vampire yang hampir berumur ribuan tahun, hanya merekalah yang tersisa. Sedang yang lain, telah terganti oleh darah – darah baru bahkan darah murni sudah hampir punah dan hanya tinggal keluarga Lee dan Kim saja yang tersisa. Karenanya, semua klan sangat menghormati keluarga tersebut. Tahta mereka jauh lebih tinggi daripada mereka yang berdarah campuran dan tak tentu.

.

"Tidak, biarkan aku memangkumu sebelum aku wafat. Kau tau itu bukan?" sanggah Raja Kim berbisik dan tersenyum sayu pada Henry. Henry menunduk, mengangguk. Dia mengerti ucapan sang Raja dengan jelas. Akan tetapi, tak ada yang mengerti percakapan kedua mahluk ini selain mereka sendiri. Ini adalah mengenai suatu bakat yang belum sang raja sebarkan ke umum bahkan pada kedua orang tua Henry.

Awalnya sang raja tak yakin jika sang cucu memiliki bakat yang sama seprti dirinya. Namun, suatu hari ketika dia mengajak Henry kecil berburu, Henry begitu tenang seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Apa Eomma mu tak kemari?" Giliran sang Ratu bertanya pada cucunya.

"Eomma hanya menitipkan salam untukmu" jawab Henry masih tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman sendu oleh sang Raja. Sang raja lalu menepuk pelan pundak sang ratu yang adalah istrinya, "Sudahlah" ungkap sang raja, "Dia belum bisa memaafkan kesalahan kita".

Raut kecewa terpatri jelas di paras cantik itu. Dia sedih karena Ibu dari sang cucu yang masih tak ingin menemui mereka. Dia sendiri tak menyalahkan siapapun. Dia bahkan lebih tahu nanar permasalahan semuanya yang berbuntut sedemikian panjang.

"Nenek jangan bersedih. Ada aku" bujuk Henry yang memang selalu mengerti keadaan. Di usianya yang masih muda, mungkin sekitar 7 tahun jika dia manusia biasa, Henry tergolong anak yang pintar, paling pintar di antara anak seusia dan sejenisnya.

Prestasi dia di sekolah merupakan yang terbaik dan dia digawangi sebagai penerus kedua keluarga Kim dan Lee kelak. Terkadang, posisi Henry sulit ketika dia harus memilih antara keduanya. Henry menyukai dan mencintai keduanya. Mereka keluarganya bukan? Jadi itu wajar. Akan tetapi Henry terkadang menghiraukan itu, cibiran – cibiran dan Henry akan terdiam, memilih menghabiskan waktu sendirian atau bersama para pengawalnya. Oleh karnea itu, Henry tidak mempunyai teman selain mereka yang memang segan dan takut akan derajat Henry yang lebih tinggi.

.

"Iya. Nenek tidak apa" jawab ratu Kim mencoba tersenyum pada sang cucu. Padahal hatinya masih begitu perih. Dahulu, dia dan Donghae begitu dekat. Dia bahkan menyetujui jika putra tertuanya Kibum menikah dengan Donghae demi kedamaian kedua keluarga. Namun, ambisi dari raja Kim serta raja Lee, Ayah Donghae, menggagalkan keinginan sang ratu.

Bahkan, kematian Raja Lee ditangan sang putra memperkeruh hubungan mereka dan berakhir benci yang tertanam pada Donghae. Meski, jelas Donghae masih menghormati Nenek dari putranya. Donghae tak akan pernah lupa Ratu Kim yang sangat menyayanginya baik dulu ataupun sekarang dan dia masih tetap menghormati hal itu hingga kini.

.

.

April, 1929 M

_Donghae tengah terbaring diatas pangkuan ratu Kim yang sedang membelai surai coklat kehitamannya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan. Dia baru saja menangis begitu pilu dan sendu setelah sang Ayah mengusirnya dengan begitu keras._

_Alasan sang ayah tetap sama, dia harus memutuskan hubungan cintanya dengan Kibum dan itu, membuat Donghae bingung sekaligus tersulut emosi. Dia beriskeras tak akan pernah memutuskan Kibum apapun yang terjadi. Tidak peduli apa yang tengah terjadi antara keluarga mereka. Donghae hanya menginginkan Kibum, hanya Kibum._

_Lalu, seiring Raja Lee yang mengusir Donghae, Donghae melarikan diri ke dalam hutan dan ditemukan oleh Ratu Kim yang tengah berburu. Kala itu belum ada perbatasan antara satu klan dan klan lain. Keduanya bebas keluar masuk, menerapkan sistem pertahanan diri sendiri._

_Donghae yang terbilang kuat, tidak pernah gentar untuk keluar bebas. Dia termasuk tangguh dan salah satu vampire dengan daya lari paling cepat diantara mahuk seusianya. Dia cukup disegani seain, para klan lain tahu Donghae yang bukan hanya seorang putri melainkan kekasih dari salah satu vampire terbengis, Kim Kibum. Semua orang takut pada Donghae terutama Kibum yang tidak akan segan menyayat siapapun yang menyentuh Donghaenya._

_"Mengapa harus ada jurang seperti ini?" Donghae terisak, bertanya parau pada ratu Kim._

_Ratu Kim tersenyum, masih membelai lembut surai Donghae. Rasa sayang kentara terlihat pada gadis dipangkuannya itu. Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan sang gadis dan begitulah, sang ratu hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia sendiri bingung bahkan mempertanyakan hal sama pada ratu terdahulu. Dan jawabannya tetap sama, tak ada yang tahu._

_"Apa aku memang harus berpisah dengan putramu?" tanya Donghae lagi, mendongak, menatap lurus pada bola mata biru sang ratu._

_Untuk sesaat sang ratu terhenti. Iris matanya membalas Donghae dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Lalu, "Semuanya akan berakhir" ujarnya, "Jika kalian percaya pada pendirian kalian" tambahnya dan kembali tersenyum._

_Donghae berbalik, meringkuk erat di tubuh sang ratu. Air mata kembali jatuh menghiasai paras manisnya meski kini tertahan oleh isakan kecil._

_"Apapun yang terjadi" ucap Ratu Lee, "Kau tetap adalah menantuku, bagian dari keluarga kami. Kau mengerti?". Dari balik kain yang menutupi wajah Donghae di perut Ratu Lee, Donghae mengangguk cepat seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sang Ratu._

_"Aku sangat menyayangimu, seperti putriku"._

.

.

Oktober, 2013 M

"Hae" Eunhyuk mendongak dari balik pintu kayu jati berukuran dua kali tingginya. Pintu yang merupakan penghubung antara tepat dia berdiri saat ini dan kamar Donghae. Kamar yang indah, beraksen sederhana dengan balutan – balutan kain kuning keemasan yang dihiasi beberapa buket mawar merah kesukaan Donghae di hampir tiap sudutnya. Meski kamar Eunhyuk pun tak kalah cantiknya dengan kamar adik kembarnya itu.

Lalu apa tujuan Eunhyuk mengunjungi kamar Donghae? Rupanya dia hendak mengajak sang adik berburu makanan. Hiraukan saja mereka yang sebelumnya berargumen, berkelahi karena itu adalah hal biasa terlebih menyangkut Kibum, orang yang sangat Eunhyuk benci, pembunuh Ayahnya.

Di waktu dan keadaan lain, Eunhyuk sangat perhatian pada Donghae. Dia yang terlihat keras dan sombong, sesungguhnya memiliki hati yang hangat dan penyayang terlebih pada saudara – saudarnya terutama adik bungsu, Donghae.

"Ada apa?" jawab Donghae mendongak dari balik majalah yang tengah dia baca. Donghae pun demikian. Pertengkaran mereka sebelumnya, terlihat seperti hanya gurauan karena dengan cepat mereka melupakan itu bukan? Donghae tahu, itu tadi hanyalah cara Eunhyuk untuk menunjukan rasa sayangnya, perhatiaannya sekaligus mengingatkan Donghae kan siapa Kibum dan kesalahannya.

"Aku mau berburu. Kau ikut?"

"Kemana?"

"Paris".

"Jauh sekali".

"Tidak juga" jawab Eunhyuk lalu menghampiri Donghae. Diapun terduduk di samping Donghae yang sedari tadi bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Dia rengkuh Donghae dengan satu tangan terjulur ke balik bahu Donghae.

"Aku minta maaf" ujar Eunhyuk, "Soal tadi pagi" tambahnya menatap Donghae yang juga menatapnya.

Donghae tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Aku mengerti".

Tak ada lagi ucapan tertarik setelahnya. Keduanya terdiam seakan meresapi kesalahan – kesalahn mereka hingga Donghae memecah suasana yang hening sesaat tadi.

"Terimakasih untuk 'bantingan' mu" Goda Donghae, "Itu sakit" Donghae memukul pelan sekitar perut Eunhyuk dengan sikutnya dan Eunhyuk tertawa kemudian mengacak kasar rambut Donghae.

"Hey! Hentikan!" sanggah Donghae menarik jeamri Eunhyuk yang mengusutkan helaian rambutnya itu. Eunhyuk pun berdiri, melepaskan gangguannya pada rambut Donghae. Kini dia tak lagi berada dekat Donghae namun berjalan jauh seraya berucap "Aku pergi" ungkapnya. Terdengar sahutan Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk geram namun dia tertawa karenanya. Donghae telah berkata, "Carilah kekasih disana".

Pada kenyataannya, kepergian Eunhyuk membuat Donghae kesepian. Dia merasa sendiri dan bosan berdiam diri di kamarnya. Dia pun tak bisa mengajak sang kakak untuk bermain bukan? Sang kakak tengah sibuk dengan berbagai pertemuan serta janji dengan para klien.

Zaman sudah sangat modern dan mereka, para mahluk bertaring ini, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan di luar sana, bercampur dengan darah segar manusia. Bukan mereka tak tergiur akan darah – darah tesebut. Mereka bertahan. Bertahan untuk menahan rasa dahaga dan itu mereka lakukan demi menjadikan predikat mereka baik dimata manusia meski mereka tetap merahasiakan siapa mereka sesungguhnya.

Kalau begitu, bagaimana mereka makan? Membasahi dahaga di kerongkongan mereka? Jawabannya adalah, mereka berburu hewan. Hewan di hutan seperti rusa – rusa atau ternak lain atau mereka mempunyai stok tersendiri darah yang mereka simpan dan peroleh dari 'bank of blood'.

Tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa mendapat akses – akses khusus tersebut? itu, akan memperpanjang cerita kehidupan mereka bukan? Maka hiraukan saja. Yang jelas, di kehidupan modern seperti sekarang, klan mereka masih hidup.

Kembali pada Donghae yang merasa kebosanan. Rasa bosan pekat dia rasakan bahkan dia sampai berguling mengitari kasurnya meski tak dapat dengan mudah rasa bosan itu hilang. Kemudian, dia raih ponsel keluaran terbarunya. Dia gulirkan kursornya pada folder berisi ratusan gambar buah hatinya Henry.

"Aku merindukanmu" ungkap Donghae bersedih. Dibelainya gambar sang buah hati padahal belum ada berapa jam Henry pergi menemui keluarga Kim.

Satu pemikiran terbersit di benak Donghae. Dia pun terduduk, sedikit berpikir lalu, dengan cepat dia keluar lewat jendela besar di samping ranjangnya. Selanjutnya, kita akan tahu kemana Donghae.

.

SREK.

SREK.

Donghae mengendap diantara pepohonan tua yang dia sanggahi. Dari atas pohon dia sedang mengintip sebuah kastil yang megah tempat sang buah hati berada. Tentu itu tempat yang dia lihat adalah daerah klan kekuasaan orang – orang yang sangat dia benci. Dan dia tak bodoh untuk menginjakan kaki di tempat tersebut. Dia menjauhkan diri, berada diantara perbatasan yang memisahkan daerah kekuasaannya dan kekuasaan disebrangnya. Keduanya terpisah oleh sebuah jembatan yang luas dan panjang dengan sungai jernih yang mengalir ke laut di ujung barat.

"Putraku sedang apa ya?" tanya Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya dia rapatkan pada dinding pohon yang tampak dia peluk erat. Begitu terlarutnya dia memikirkan sang buah hati, dia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya yang lalu,

GREP.

Seseorang yang bukanlah manusia, suatu mahluk dengan darah yang sama seperti Donghae, vampire, mendekap erat seraya mengunci Donghae dengan tangan melingkar di bahu dan perut Donghae.

Donghae terkesiap, dia hampir tak bisa bergerak hingga mahluk dibelakangnya melonggarkan jeratannya. Dan Donghae, langsung bisa menyadari kehadiran mahluk tadi dari aroma kelaki – lakian yang tak akan pernah bisa lupakan bahkan dia selalu mengingat aroma menyengat namun menyegarkan ini.

"Lepaskan aku" perintah Donghae ketus. Dia mengerling, memperhatikan kulit putih pucat disekitaran bahunya lalu jatuh ke kuku – kuku yang bersih nan rapi. Ruapanya dia tak salah, memang tak pernah salah menanggapi siapa mahluk itu.

"Mengapa senang sekali mengintip?" jawaban berupa pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak mengindahkan perintah Donghae. Lalu Donghae rasakan dingin menyapu kulit lehernya. Jauh lebih dingin dari suhu tubuhnya yang sebenarnya sama dingin.

"hentikan" sentak Donghae mencoba menjauhkan diri dari sapuan tersebut. Sapuan yang malah semakin asik menyentuh Donghae. Sapuan dari organ lidah yang membuat Donghae bergidik seakan tersengat listrik.

Dia menyembunyikan rasa itu meski percuma karena keduanya tahu itu adalah titik sensitif Donghae, leher. Dalam beberapa detik ke depan, adalah lenguhan yang akan terlontar dari bibir Donghae, lenguhan sayu yang mendesah dan menggetarkan mahluk di belakang Donghae tiap kali dia memberikan 'service' tersebut.

"Ehmm, Ki.. Bumm…" ujar Donghae yang benar saja melenguh.

Tepat sekali. Mahluk dibelakang Donghae tadi adalah Kibum, sang mantan kekasih, Ayah dari putranya.

"Ehmm, henti.. kan" lagi Donghae berujar dan kali ini kelopak matanya terpejam. Sesungguhnya dia sangat menikmati sentuhan – sentuhan Kibum itu. Sudah lama pula dia tak merasakannya semenjak terakhir kali dia mengantar Henry ke kediaman Kibum, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

Tak ada yang tahu. Diantara rasa benci yang tumbuh pada Donghae, sedikit pada Kibum, keduanya masih sering bercumbu seperti ini. Salahkan Donghae yang tak bisa mengelak, terlalu polos dan mudah terpelosok dengan sentuhan Kibum, ucapan manisnya juga hasrat sex yang tinggi tiap kali dia menatap Donghae yang menurutnya selalu menggiurkan. Padahal, jelas sekali jika dibalik itu semua, adalah rasa cinta yang masih tertanam lebih kuat dari apapun yang tak mau keduanya akui terlebih Donghae.

SREK.

SREK.

Beberapa suara datang menghampiri mereka membuat Kibum menghentikan aktivitasnya menggerayangi tubuh Donghae. Dia menoleh ke samping, menajamkan telinganya.

"Sepertinya bala bantuanmu datang" ucap Kibum menyeringai.

"Lepaskan aku" Donghae yang tersadar mencoba melawan, menjauhkan diri. Namun Kibum yang kuat, bahkan paling kuat terbukti dari dia yang bisa dengan mudah memasuki perbatasan daerah mereka, semakin mencengkram Donghae dalam dekapannya.

Menit lain, para bala bantuan Donghae hanya bisa terpaku. Mereka yang tadinya mencium aroma klan daerah selatan, terdiam. Mereka tak melihat ada siapapun memasuki daerah mereka.

Wajar.

Wajar? Adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan di kening mereka karena Kibum, telah membawa Donghae jauh dari penciuman para bala bantuan berilmu rendah itu. Setidaknya rendah dimata Kibum.

.

"Jadi.." ucap Kibum, "Sudah sampai mana kita?".

Kibum tengah menyudutkan Donghae dalam sebuah gedung tua yang jauh dari jangkauan siapapun, Tak pernah ada mahluk yang menginjak tempat terpencl tersebut selain keduanya. Itu adalah tempat dimana Kibum biasa 'menculik' Donghae, melampiaskan nafsu birahinya pada kekasih yang dia tahu, dia masih sangat mencintainya.

"Kau membuatku jijik" Donghae berujar ketus dan emosi. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Dia membenci keadaan ini, selalu benci. Akan tetapi, di waktu lain dia akan mengutuk dirinya karena dia akan pasrah dan mengucapkan nama 'bajingan' ini seperti mantra dalam nikmat yang menderu hingga ke pusat otaknya.

Kibum kembali menyeringai, semakin menyudutkan Donghae yang tak lagi mempunyai tempat untuk berlari. Dengan kekuatan Kibum, tempat itu seakan memiliki perisai yang membuat Donghae terkurung di dalamnya.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Jarak mereka pun kian menyempit. Kibum sudah mendapatkan Donghae dalam pegangannya. Dia dekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae yang berpaling, terkesan memberikan akses luas bagi Kibum untuk menjamah lehernya yang mulus dengan tahi lalat yang menempel dekat rahangnya. Bagian dari Donghae yang menurut Kibum sangat sexy.

Atas pemikiran tersebut, Kibum jilat bagian itu dengan lidahnya yang lentur. Donghae merintih, Kibum tersenyum. Hingga, dia berada begitu dekat di telinga Donghae. Diapun berbisik, "Ayo bermain".

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Their World : Diving Deep

Pairing : KI/GS!HAE, KyuMin, broken!Won/GS!Hyuk.

Rating : R to NC 17 Genre : Genderswitch, Hurt, Comfort, Romance, Supernatural?, Tragedy

Summary : Dunia mereka dan berbagai kejadian di dalamnya.

.

.

.

FLASH BACK

Maret, 1929 M

_Dalam hutan kayu jati, tepatnya di sebuah bangunan kecil berjarak ratusan meter dari pemukiman para mahluk berdarah dingin, sepasang anak muda tengah memadu kasih. Dengan bermodalkan tubuh dan hasrat yang mereka punya, keduanya begitu menikmati kesendirian mereka, jauh dari bisikan ataupun tatapan buruk orang lain._

_"Ahh Kibummi..". Donghae, sang gadis, sudah berkali dia mendesah menyebutkan nama kekasihnya Kibum. Dia cengkram erat leher kekasihnya itu dengan satu tangan dan tangan lain yang dia remas di surai hitam Kibum._

_"Hmm, lebih keras" lenguh Donghae menekan kepala Kibum dengan tangan tadi. Dia tekan kepala itu ke dada dimana mulut Kibum bergumul terhadapnya. Kibum menjadi bersemangat, dia semakin menekankan diri, menamkan hisapan lain pada dada Donghae yang berubah menjadi kunyahan pada putingnya._

_Inilah adalah bagian yang paling Donghae sukai. Dia merasa nyaman, nikmat ketika Kibum bermain dengan putingnya seperti itu. Kibum yang lalu akan menarik – narik puting Donghae secara bergantian seakan itu adalah mainan baginya. Terkadang, Donghae harus meringis keras jika Kibum sedang gemas dan hampir memutus benda kenyal dan merah kehitaman di dadanya itu._

_Di kesempatan lain, lenguhan Donghae semakin menggema mengisi ruangan kecil tersebut. Kala itu Kibum menurunkan tekanannya di dada Donghae. Dia bergeser, ke bawah, ke bawah dan semakin bawah lalu bermain di tempat yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan basah menyembur sedikit demi sedikit._

_"Argh..Kibum.." jerit Donghae dengan mata hampir terpejam dan nafas yang menderu. Jemarinya meremas semakin kuat surai kehitaman Kibum seraya menunduk, melihat perbuatan Kibum yang menjilati organ terintimnya._

_"Argh.." lagi Donghae menjerit saat Kibum tak lagi menjilat. Dia menghisap seakan ingin mengeluarkan seluruh cairan di organ penting tersebut. Semburan pun memang terjadi dan Kibum melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Organ yang adalah klitoris Donghae, dia hisap dalam dengan lidah yang terjulur, terpelosok masuk dengan lihainya._

_Lenguhan lain semakin tak terelakan ketika Kibum tak lagi bermain dengan dada ataupun klitoris Donghae. Dia kini lebih berfokus menyelinapkan kejantanannya yang besar di lubang sempit Donghae._

_Donghae terkesiap. Ini memang bukan pertama mereka melakukan hal seintim ini. Sudah belasan dan mungkin puluhan kali mereka melakukannya bahkan dengan berbagai macam gaya mereka lakukan, tertidur, berjongkok, berdiri, dengan empat kaki, woman on top dan sebutkan, mereka sudah pernah melakukan itu._

_Tak pernah ada kata bosan bagi kedua insan itu untuk menikmati tubuh satu sama lain. Mereka selalu menikmati tiap detik waktu yang mereka anggap romantis. Dengan siulan para serigala, langit gelap kehitaman, bulan yang bersinar terang serta udara yang dingin meski tak berpengaruh untuk keduanya, mereka betah berlama – lama seperti itu._

_"Ah..Kibum..Ah.." Donghae merintih, menancapkan kuku – kukunya yang tajam di punggung Kibum. Kibum terus memompa kejantanannya jauh ke dalam vagina Donghae bahkan twinsball nya hampir ikut masuk._

_Terus dan terus Kibum mempompa tanpa henti seraya menapaki tiap inchi kulit Donghae dari kening, hidung, bibirnya yang merah merona lalu turun ke tulang bahu dan leher yang dia gigit keras. Dia tancapkan kedua taringnya di leher Donghae, menghisap darah segar dari sang putri tanpa berniat melukainya._

_Kibum, dia hanya ingin membiarkan darah Donghae menjalar ke seluruh sistem jaringan tubuhnya, membuat mereka semakin menyatu lebih erat. Dan itu pulalah yang Donghae lakukan pada Kibum. Seraya menahan rasa perih akibat perlakuan Kibum pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, berikut taring yang menancap di ceruk lehernya, Donghae membalas gigitan Kibum._

_Donghae hisap kuat leher Kibum itu. Taringnya melesak masuk, mengoyak kulit Kibum. Rasa segar Donghae peroleh disetiap hisapannya. Darah Kibum yang bagaikan suplemen baginya, memberi dia kekuatan berlebih juga kenikmatan lebih besar tat kala Kibum menyemburkan jutaan sperma ke dalam rahimnya._

_"Enghh Kibummi.." lenguhan terakhir dari Donghae dan keduanyapun ambruk. Kibum hampir membuat Donghae jatuh mengenai lantai sebelum dengan cepat dia berdiri tegak, menopang Donghae yang masih melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggulnya. Keduanya pun masih belum melepaskan kontak mereka setelah aktifitas 'panas' tadi. Mereka masih betah berada dalam pelukan masing – masing hingga Kibum mengajak Donghae ke salah satu sudut ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah sofa mungil berwarna merah terang yang bersih seperti memang sudah sebelumnya dipersiapkan._

_Kemudian, keduanya terdiam di sofa tersebut. Kibum yang membelai Donghae, pinggang hingga mengusap pahanya dengan lembut. Kecupan – kecupan dia tanamkan pula membuat Donghae terpejam menikmati hal romantis lain bersama Kibumnya._

.

.

Oktober, 2013 M

Donghae terpogoh - pogoh, meraih pakaian yang tadi Kibum lempar ke lantai tak jauh dari aktivitas mereka sebelumnya. Dia memang seorang vampire yang kuat. Rasa sakit tak akan bertahan lama jika itu hanya terbanting atau apapun itu. Namun, jika kau dibanting oleh sesama klanmu bahkan dia lebih hebat, tetap saja rasa sakit itu ada bahkan berlebih. Kau akan mati jika kau adalah orang biasa.

Itulah yang Donghae rasakan sekarang. Dia merasa tulangnya remuk akibat perlakuan kasar Kibum pada tubuhnya. Kibum yang telah mencumbunya, meninggalkan puluhan jejak merah di hampir sekujur kulitnya juga mengigitnya kuat.

Leher putih mulus Donghae kini memar dengan dua bekas gigitan taring. Seperti biasanya, Kibum melakukannya dengan rapih tanpa benar – benar mengoyak kulit Donghae. Dia memang sengaja bukan? Dan dia melakukan itu demi mengikat lebih erat jiwanya dengan Donghae bukan? Ya, itulah yang vampire bajingan itu lakukan.

Dia menandai Donghae, memaku Ibu belia itu menjadi miliknya, selalu miliknya.

Di sudut lain Kibum masih terkulai lemas di atas sofa yang sudah usang. Sofa tempat mereka mengakhiri paduan kasih setelah sekian jam bergelut dalam suatu puncak kenikmatan. Matanya masih terpejam, meresapi rasa itu yang membuatnya menyeringai senang.

Dia sangat puas, terlalu puas dengan perbuatannya pada Donghae. Dia ingin Donghae tahu dan mengerti bahwa mereka tak akan bisa dipisahkan begitu saja. Selain, dalam setiap tindakan kasarnya tadi, dia ingin Donghae tahu bahwa dia masih sangat mencintai Donghae.

Ada titik dimana Kibum memberikan kelembutan, menuaikan rasa sayang pada tiap sentuhannya dan Kibum tahu, jika Donghae tahu. Donghae hanya tidak ingin mengakui itu terlalu cepat atau dia menutup kedua mata, telinga juga hatinya untuk asa itu.

Dia membenci Kibum dan itu, adalah klise.

Bagaimana mungkin kau membenci orang yang tak pernah kau lupakan bahkan di setiap helaan nafasmu, di tiap langkah yang kau gerakan. Terlebih, jika hanya dialah yang mencumbumu, menyentuh setiap inchi kulitmu. Klise bukan? Ya, sangat klise dan Donghae, inilah yang dia benci.

Dia benci pada Kibum, benci karena dia belum bisa menghapus perasaan yang masih besar terhadapnya. Namun, jika mengingat Kibum yang telah membunuh Ayah yang dia hormati, dia sayangi, maka api lain tersulut dalam dirinya, api emosi yang membakar hingga ke ubunnya.

Kibum yang terlihat pulih dari lelah, menghampiri Donghae yang tampak kesulitan mengenakan gauh satin hitam miliknya. Gaun satin hitam berukuran mini, hanya setengah paha dengan resleting dibagian belakang, itulah yang sebelumnya Donghae kenakan dan resleting itu menjadi masalah bagi Donghae. Kedua tangannya tak mampu menggapai tempat itu dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

"Biar kubantu" Kibum berbicara dari balik tubuhnya. Donghae jelas memberontak tapi Kibum dengan cepat menyingkirkan jemari Donghae dan secara perlahan dia naikan reselting itu seraya menikmati indahnya punggung Donghae.

Donghae pun akhirnya diam, menyerah dan membiarkan Kibum membantunya. Hal lain yang dia benci yaitu jasad yang seakan refleks, melemas hanya dengan sentuhan kecil Kibum. Dia bagai berserah, seekor rusa yang pasrah ketika singa mendekatinya. Itulah yang terjadi dan selalu seperti itu. Donghae merasa bodoh, merutuki dirinya dan Kibum tersenyum kecil membaca pikiran Donghae dengan bahasa tubuhnya.

CUP.

Kibum kecup pundak Donghae yang polos tak tertutup kain membuat sang wanita bergidik lalu mengerling sebelum Kibum mampu melanjutkan kecupannya di sepanjang bahu Donghae. Akan tetapi, bukankah Kibum sangat usil? Dia akan menjadi begitu usil bersama dengan Donghae. Donghae yang mengerling hanya dia berikan seringaian seakan dia lagi – lagi tak bersalah.

Belum lagi, tangan Kibum kini merangkak, melingkar di pinggul Donghae. Dan Donghae, kembali meronta, meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Aku harus pergi" ujar Donghae menyingkirkan tangan Kibum. Tangan itu tak hanya melingkar di pinggul Donghae tapi menjalar turun, menyingkap rok Donghae tertarik ke atas. Satu tangan dia gunakan untuk memegangi Donghae tepat di dada yang dia remas gemas.

Donghae menahan diri. Dia tak ingin lagi menyerah dan membiarkan Kibum merasakan kenikmatan menggerayangi tubuhnya. Nafasnya tertahan di hidung dengan bibir bawah yang dia gigit juga mata yang terpejam lekat seakan itu bisa membantunya untuk tidak mendesah, melenguh akan sentuhan Kibum.

Dari balik kulitnya Kibum tersenyum, "Keluarkan saja sayang" tukas Kibum merdu, "Mendesahlah lagi untukku". Remasannya pun menguat dan Donghae dibuat terkesiap ketika remasan itu tidak terhalang oleh kain di dadanya tapi sudah menyentuh kulitnya.

Donghae menunduk, memastikan apa yang terjadi. Ternyata, Kibum yang begitu cepat mengeluarkan satu gunukan dada Donghae di tangannya.

"Ah.." desahan itu pun lepas. "Ah.." terus Donghae mendesah saat tangan Kibum mulai bermain dengan klitorisnya. Dia masukan satu persatu jemarinya menerobos lubang kewanitaan Donghae. Padahal baru beberapa belas menit lalu Kibum memasukan kejantanannya dan kini, dia serang Donghae degan cara lain.

"Ah.." entah sadar atau tidak, Donghae menggerakan tubuhnya, menarik ulur jemari Kibum di lubangnya. Kibum tersenyum lagi. Dia tahu jika Donghae menikmatinya dan menginginkan lebih dari sekedar gerakan jemari Kibum.

"Kau.." ucap Kibum, "Memang pelacur" tambah Kibum.

"Kau menyukainya bukan? Kau menginginkanku, seperti aku menginginkanmu, sayang" Kibum berbisik dengan sangat menggoda dan Donghae harus terbuai karenanya. Meski, tak pelak lontaran kata kasar keluar dari bibir manis Donghae, "Kau, Gila" ucap Donghae seraya terus menggerakan tubuhnya, memaksa jemari Kibum melesak jauh lebih dalam.

"tentu" jawab Kibum, "kau, membuatku, gila" dan Kibum menarik Donghae, membawanya terbaring dilantai kayu dengan karpet bercorak merah. Tempat itu memang kecil, terlihat lusuh dan usang tapi semuanya masih begitu bersih. Ya tentu saja, bukankah pemiliknya sering mengunjungi tempat tersebut? Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan asal usulnya bukan?

"Kita buat, Kibum dan Donghae kecil, lagi" ucap Kibum mendekati wajah Donghae. Lalu, "ARGH!" Donghae menjerit. Kibum tanpa peringatan telah memasukan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan.

.

.

Henry menoleh. Dia tatap langit kelabu diatasnya dengan kedua obdisian birunya. Tampak burung – burung jalak yang berkeciak, keluar dari persembunyiaanya seakan dikagetkan oleh sesuatu. Sesautu yang Henry tahu dari mana datangnya. Suara jeritan merintih, kesakitan namun dia tak ingin mendengarnya lebih lanjut. Karena dia langsung mendengar, bahkan dengan sangat baik, suatu bisikan yang berkata, "_Kau tidak boleh menguping anak manis_".

Bisikan dari seseorang yang dia kenal, yang dia cintai dan dia akan slealu patuh padanya, yaitu, bisikan dari sang Appa. Dia pun hanya dapat menunduk, mengiyakan perkataan Appanya itu denagn bisikan lain dihatinya, "_Iya_" jawabnya lalu dia menunduk dan kembali bermain bersama mainan – mainan kayu hadiah sang Kakek ketika dia menginjakan kaki beberapa jam lalu di tempat itu, kastil sang Ayah.

Sedikit bercerita jika Henry adalah anak yang luar biasa. Tak hanya cerdas dan berprestasi, sebagai seorang anak dari keturunan vampire berdarah murni dan vampire terkuat, Henry memiliki bakat yang istimewa.

Dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan para vampire lain lewat hatinya dan dia sering lakukan itu dengan sang Appa. Oleh karena itu dia tadi berkomunikasi bukan? Selain indera pendengarannya yang tajam yang merupkan warisan dari sang Eomma, Donghae.

Henry tersenyum dalam keasyikannya yang tengah bermain. Dia kulum terus senyuman yang lalu membuat sang Kakek serta Neneknya melihat putra mahkota itu dengan kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang Kakek, "Mengapa kau terus tersenyum?" dia berujar penasaran.

Sang nenek, Ratu Kim mengusap kepala Henry, "Ada yang membuatmu senang cucuku?" ujarnya lebih penasaran.

Anggukan keluar cepat dari Henry. Sambil tersenyum dia menjawab, "Kabar baik" ucapnya sumringah dengan mata yang berbinar. Sang raja menaruh satu tangannya di pundak Henry hingga kemudian dia terkesiap dan ikut senang. Dia kecup pucuk kepala cucunya itu seraya berucap, "Aku turut senang".

"Ada apa?" Ratu Kim masih penasaran namun kedua orang tersayang dihadapannya malah menjawab, "Nenek akan segera tahu" dan mereka pun terkikik seakan mengusili Ibu tua itu.

Sejam kemudian,

KRITT.

Suara pintu terdengar jelas membuka kamar Henry sang putra mahkota dengan derap langkah bersahaja ikut mengiringi. Langkah itu semakin mendekat dan Henry terperanjat dari kasur yang ditidurinya untuk meneghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Appa.." Henry bersorai lalu memeluk hangat sang Appa yang baru saja tiba. Seharian ini, baru sekarang mereka bertemu karena sang Appa yang terlalu 'sibuk'.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidur" jawab Appa Henry yang tak lain adalah Kibum. Dia kecup kedua pipi chubby Henry seraya membalas pelukan sang buah hati.

"Aku menunggumu" sang anak berucap manja, mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dulu Kibum kenal. Sayang, sosok ini sekarang berubah lebih keras tanpa ada rutukan manja yang membuat Kibum sangat rindu akan celotehannya.

"Mengapa menungguku? Ini sudah waktunya kau beristirahat bukan?" Kibum tersenyum, mengusap lembut pipi chubby Henry.

"tapi kan kita tidak bisa tertidur. Mestinya appa lebih tau dariku" sanggah Henry merutuk dengan pintarnya.

Tawa lepas membahana mengisi ruangan tempat mereka terdiam. Itu adalah Kibum yang tadi tertawa. Dia merasa pertanyaannya tadi terdengar bodoh dan memang bodoh. Tentu dia tahu jika kaum seperti mereka tak pernah tidur dan untuk melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada sang buah hati yang pintar, Kibum merasa lucu.

"Tentu aku tahu".

"Hmm."

"Jadi," ungkap Kibum, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?".

Sejenak Henry berpikir. Sesungguhnya dia sudah merencanakan banyak kegiatan yang ingin dia lakukan bersama Kibum. Dia telah menyimpan itu dalam otaknya namun, seketika dia tersenyum. Dia kecup lama pipi Kibum dan Kibum dibuat heran.

Harus ada alasan dibalik sebuah tindakan bukan? Hingga Henry menjawab rasa heran Kibum. Anak itu berkata, "Terimakasih" ucapnya lalu memeluk Kibum di lehernya. Keduanya memang berdiri sama tinggi sejak beberapa menit lalu dan bahkan Henry sudah ada dipangkuan Kibum.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kibum masih terheran berbalut penasaran. Henry pun menjawab, "Untuk calon adik – adikku".

Tunggu? Kali ini Kibum yang berpikir. Maksud dari Henry adalah? 'Adik'? adik siapa? Dia tidak merasa menghamili siapapun. Bahkan dia yang sesungguhnya memiliki beberapa selir, tak pernah sekalipun dia tiduri. Dia, hanya meniduri Donghae dan itu pun disaat – saat tertentu jika Donghae 'mau' atau dia yang 'memaksa' Donghae untuk mau.

"maksudmu?" Kibum mengernyit, membiarkan kedua obdisian biru mereka beradu. Henry masih saja tersenyum. Dia memberi isyarat dengan tatapan bahagianya namun Kibum sang Appa nampaknya tak mengerti.

Henry akhirnya menyerah hingga dia katakan bahwa, "Eomma mengandung anak Appa dan calon adikku itu, kembar". Henry mempertemukan kedua tangannya seakan bertepuk. Dia begitu senang dengan berita bahagia ini meski Kibum menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

Kemudian, datanglah raja Kim, Ayah dari Kibum yang secara tiba – tiba sudah ada dibelakang mereka. Dia ikut tersenyum dengan Henry yang menyapanya dengan lambaian. Saat ini Henry masih terduduk di atas pangkuan Kibum yang kebingungan.

"Donghae hamil" Raja Kim menimpali. Kibum memutar kepalanya semakin tidak mengerti. Dia tahu jika ayahnya itu begitu hebat dan bisa melihat masa depan. Akan tetapi, dia juga tahu jika kekuatannya itu sudah hampir pudar juga dan tak sehebat dulu. Lalu, apakah mungkin? Henry?"

Seakan membaca pikiran Kibum, Raja Kim mengangguk. Dia pun ikut menjawab, "Dia bisa melakukannya Kibum. Putramu bisa melihat masa depan".

.

.

Donghae tengah berguling tak tentu diatas kasurnya. Sepulang dari Kibum yang telah 'menyekapnya', Donghae merasakan sangat tidak nyaman dibagian perutnya. Padahal biasanya tidak akan begini. Paling dia hanya akan merasakan sakit disekujur tubuh yang akan sembuh esok harinya.

Akan tetapi, rasa ini lain. Dia merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya juga rasa mual yang aneh. Biasanya, ini terjadi pada saat awal kehamilannya. Dulu, ketika pertama kali mengandung Henry, ketika untuk pertama kalinya Kibum menanamkan benih dalam rahimnya, rasanya seperti ini.

Seketika Donghae menjadi pening. Bukan karena begitu cepat dia merasakan kehamilan padahal mereka baru bercinta karena untuk mahluk – mahluk sepertinya, itu adalah hal yang lumrah. Hal yang membuatnya pening adalah, dia tak mengira Kibum benar – benar menghamilinya tadi sore. Mereka memang sering melakukan intim seperti tadi tapi untuk sampai menghamili, baru kali ini setelah puluhan tahun lamanya.

Namun demikian, Donghae tidak ingin yakin terlebih dahulu meski kini dia telusuri rahimnya dan dia raba – raba tempat tersebut. Dia ingin tahu apa perkiraannya telah benar atau tidak. Donghae terus meraba rahimnya itu. Dia usap, dia pijat hingga dia rasakan,

DEG.

Donghae merasakan itu. Dua nyawa, calon Kim yang lain tengah tertidur dirahimnya. Mereka menunggu telurnya untuk berkembang dalam rahim sang Ibu. Dan Donghae?

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

.

.

Henry tengah menghabiskan waktu dengan Kibum yang menemaninya membacakan sebuah dongeng 'Snow White and Seven Dwarfs'. Henry yang tadinya memperhatikan Kibum dengan sesama, seketika menolehkan kepala, menerawang jauh ke hamparan hutan di depannya yang tersekat jendela besar lima kaki tubuhnya.

Deru nafas melenguh lalu Henry dengar yang keluar dari hidung sang ayah membuat Henry kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Dia.." baru saja Kibum mengatakan itu, Henry sudah menimpali, "Eomma histeris" tukasnya dan Kibum mengangguk kemudian mengulum senyum di bibirnya.

TBC


End file.
